Dusty (Deathseerthenightwing1)
About Dusty is a SandWing known for his unusual scale coloring and Deathseer's clawmate at Jade Mountain Academy. Because of his unusual coloring, some dragons believe he is a hybrid, though he denies this. Appearance Dusty's name is completely ironic and does not match his appearance. Rather than "Nothing to see here, I'm just a normal SandWing", his unusual gold and black scales scream "LOOK AT ME! I'M FABULOUS!" ''' It is suspected that Dusty is descended from the animus SandWing Jerboa as he has the same triangle pattern on his wings as the ancient animus. However, this has not been proven. History '''wip Family Dusty has two living parents and no siblings. His mother, Tumbleweed (Deathseer), lived in a small town near the Kingdom of the Sea and met his father, Glass, at one of the restaurants there. The two fell in love and had a single egg, Dusty, together. Dusty never really got to meet his father, but it is said that Glass was a very kind and creative dragon who used his animus powers (not knowing the consequences of overusing his powers) to impress his friends, family and most of all Tumbleweed, but using his animus powers too much drove him to insanity. Glass now lives in a highly secure animus 'asylum' near the Ice Kingdom. Tumbleweed, on the other hand, is a loving parent who would do anything to protect Dusty - even going to extreme lengths and locking her son up, not letting him interact with other dragons and make friends. She soon learned the error of her ways, however, and sent Dusty off to Jade Mountain Academy at the age of six to learn new things and make friends. Relationships [[Deathseer|'Deathseer']]:''' Dusty and Deathseer are clawmates and the best of friends. They met on their first day of Jade Mountain Academy and have stuck together ever since, though 'ever since' is really only a few months. When Deathseer left the Academy (temporarily) to visit the DeathWings, Dusty and Deathseer's brother, Peacewielder, followed him. '''Anglerfish: Much like his clawmate, Dusty doesn't like Anglerfish very much. The two find it hard to get along, but with a bit of encouragement, they can work together to solve a problem in a dangerous situation. Glamorous: '''Most dragons heavily dislike the purple RainWing that is Anglerfish's clawmate, and Dusty is no different. Her sarcastic and rude personality makes her extremely hard to approach or get along with, and most dragons are just fine staying away from her. '''Tumbleweed (Deathseer): '''Dusty has mixed feelings for his mother. He loves her very much and knows that she tries her best to keep him safe, but he dislikes how she had locked him up and stopped him from making friends so many years ago. He is still getting over this. '''Glass: Dusty never got to know his father very well, but has heard stories of his kindness and creativity and the countless sculptures and objects he created and enchanted to wow his friends and family. Dusty wishes he could have met his father and shared a few memories with him. wip Gallery Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Deathseerthenightwing1) Category:Characters